oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane Jules
| affiliation = | age = 22 | height = 182 cm (6'0") | weight = | occupation = Pirate Shipwright | birth = | status = Alive | residence = Wano (former) | alias = | bounty = | medal = | emblem = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Osu Osu no Mi | dfename = Push-Push Fruit | dfmeaning = To Push/To Press | dftype = Paramecia }} Bane Jules, is a Pirate and a within Paradise. Appearance Bane Jules is a somewhat tall girl, standing at 6 foot, and weighing much more than your average girl, thanks to her incredibly chiseled physique. While generally she wears clothing that is as tough as she is, when she needs to get her hands dirty she'd not afraid to strip a few layers and get work done. Her hair is a orange or red hue, and she's always seen sporting her goggles on her head or around her neck. Gallery BaneJules4.jpg|Jules' physique. BaneJules.jpg|Jules after a workout. Personality Jules is a mumbler and a grumbler when she's focused on her work. She likes to keep her focus, and even though she's in great shape, she doesn't consider herself much of a fighter either, only when she needs to. Whenever she isn't working however, Jules is super upbeat and friendly, and easily excitable when she finds some new fancy gadget to ship to impress her or interact with. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Jules physically is mostly muscle, she constantly spends her times working on heavy ship building, and during some off time she even works out regularly to stay in shape. Jules has a creative mind, and she's a crafter and partial inventor. While most of her time is spent on large ships or repairs, she has also spent some time tinkering on gadgets and the such. Devil Fruit Jules ate the Push-Push fruit, a fruit that, at a base level, allows her to run through anything, breaking through it in the process, she may also extend this power to items or weapons if she needs to. It simultaneously protects her or her items, while they are in motion under the influence of the fruit. History Pre-Piracy Jules is from Wano, and she's the little sister to Bane Lucian, after her older brother took off from the island, Jules constantly looked into sailing away after him, and spent years researching ships and sailing as a way to try and eventually make her own. While at first, it was a way to find her brother, it eventually became a sense of adventure for her, learning new things and making new discoveries was all the rage to her. Around 16 she had finally done it, she set sail from Wano and ventured off into the world, eventually making her way to paradise, where she took a job as a carpenter to make some money before her next venture, though she's been pretty locked into the lifestyle for a while, almost 6 years! References